


Abarrotado

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de GoldenOuryuuWooly [7]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Manga Spoiler, Romance, spoiler del manga capítulo 105++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaya está viva y solo está hospitalizada.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Crowded" de GoldenOuryuuWooly<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4100851</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abarrotado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crowded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100851) by [GoldenWooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly). 



“¡Zeno está aquí!”

El rubio entro por las puertas con un ramo de flores, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras inspeccionaba la habitación del hospital. Estaba prácticamente igual que antes, la única diferencia era que una de las enfermeras había descorrido las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol inundara la habitación. Dio un paso hacia delante con rapidez, al oír los gemidos de una mujer mayor.

“Oh, genial, eres tú.” Gruñó, dejando algo en la cabecera de la cama del hospital. “Ahora ella nunca va a descansar.”

“¡Zeno!” Exclamó una voz, el chico cambió su atención a la propietaria de la voz, sonriendo alegremente a la vez que la encontraba, sentada en la cama del hospital. Zeno sonrió, saltando a su lado, para besar suavemente su mejilla.

“¡Hola Kaya! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?”

La enfermera dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, murmurando algo en voz baja antes de salir para dejarles a los dos solos.

“¡Kaya se siente muy bien hoy!” Le dijo la chica, sonriendo alegremente. “Sin embargo, la enfermera estaba intentando hacerme descansar un poco. Está preocupada de que me fatigue.”

“¡Zeno también se preocupa, pero Kaya es tan fuerte!”

La chica sonrió, moviéndose un poco para dejar espacio en la cama para que Zeno se sentara en ella, el hombre lo hizo rápidamente. Se subió, y al momento siguiente acercó cuidadosamente a Kaya hacia él, besando su mejilla.

“Ah, estas caliente, Zeno.”

“¡Zeno sabía que tendría que calentar a Kaya, así que se ha asegurado de estar super caliente!”

Kaya se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. Se relajó contra él, tarareando en voz baja mientras caían en un silencio cómodo.

“Por cierto.” Habló Zeno después de un rato, apoyando su cabeza con cuidado sobre la de Kaya. “Zeno se estaba preguntando si a Kaya la gustaría conocer a sus amigos.”

“¿Tus amigos?”

“¡Sí!”

Kaya frunció un poco el ceño antes de asentir, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. “¡Me encantaría!”

“¡Genial! ¡Zeno traerá a seis de ellos con él mañana!” Exclamó Zeno, aplaudiendo con sus manos. “¡Kaya les amará, él está seguro de ello!”

“¡No provoques más caos a las enfermeras, Zeno!”

“¡Ah, está bien!”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Conocer a tu esposa?” Le preguntó JaeHa, recostándose en la silla con un gesto reflexivo. “Hmm…”

“¿Cómo es que nunca has mencionado que estabas casado hasta ahora?” Le preguntó Yoon, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a Zeno. “¿No eres un poco joven para estar casado?”

“¡Zeno ama a Kaya, y Kaya está muy enferma!” Comenzó Zeno. “Así que Zeno se lo pidió a sus padres y ellos accedieron a que Zeno se casara con Kaya. Zeno quiere darla todo lo que la vida puede ofrecer, porque ninguno está seguro de cuánto tiempo va a vivir. Sin embargo, Zeno ESPERA que sea por mucho tiempo…”

“Al menos ¿cuándo os habéis casado?”

“Eh, Zeno cree que fue ¿hace un año? ¡No es tan extraño! Zeno también se queda con ella todo el tiempo que le dejan.” Él recibió miradas extrañas de JaeHa y Hak, un ceño fruncido se instaló en su propio rostro antes de resoplar con molestia. “¿Qué?”

“¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos específicamente-”

“¡Dormir! ¡Y abrazarnos! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Kaya está enferma, par de bichos raros! ¡Además, Kaya tiene la edad de la señorita! ¡Es indecente, a pesar de que Kaya es la esposa de Zeno!”

“Está bien.”

Todos se giraron hacia Yona, la chica estaba tocando ligeramente su barbilla perdida en sus pensamientos.

“A mí, por mi parte, me encantaría conocerla.” Le dijo ella, sonriendo alegremente. “Sería muy refrescante tener a otra amiga, aparte de Lili.”

“¡Zeno está contento de que la señorita piense eso!” Exclamó él. “¡Zeno cree que la señorita y Kaya se llevarán muy bien!”

“¿Así que Kaya es la única a la que llamas por su nombre, aparte de a ti mismo?”

“Tal vez.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Shhhhh, la enfermera ha dicho que Kaya estaba durmiendo.”

“¡Tú eres demasiado ruidoso, Amarillo!”

“¡Zeno está emocionado sé amable!”

Si Kaya había estado durmiendo ahora ya no lo estaba. Ella se sentó en la cama, escuchando las diferentes voces que se mezclaban con la de su marido. Ellos estaban discutiendo, y una buena cantidad de ellos eran hombres. Ella guardó silencio, esperando a que ellos entraran, para que llenaran la habitación con sus voces y su presencia.

Cuando pensaba en ello ella estaba nerviosa. No sabía casi nada sobre el grupo que su marido quería que conociera, aparte de lo que él la había contado. Sin embargo, Kaya confiaba en Zeno, la niña se aferró a las gruesas mantas que tenía en su regazo mientras esperaba.

Las voces se volvieron más bajas, la puerta se abrió ligeramente a la vez que Zeno asomaba la cabeza, con una expresión extraña y seria en su rostro a la vez que veía que Kaya estaba en posición vertical en la cama.

“Kaya, Zeno está aquí.” Habló, su voz era suave. “¿Zeno puede dejar entrar a sus amigos, o preferirías dormir?”

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole alegremente. “Voy a estar bien, Kaya quiere conocer a los amigos de Zeno.”

La sonrisa de Zeno creció a la vez que abría la puerta, corriendo rápidamente para subirse a la cama con ella, acercándola hacia él. Ella no pudo evitar reírse, el rubio cubrió su rostro de besos rápidos mientras sus compañeros entraban lentamente de uno en uno, el último cerró la puerta para no molestar a las enfermeras ni a otros pacientes.

“Ni siquiera han pasado tres segundos y ya eres como un padre cariñoso.” Murmuró uno de los miembros del grupo, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

“¡Zeno le pediría a Ryokuryuu que se quedara callado!”

Kaya se rió mientras Zeno se instalaba a su lado, una brillante sonrisa se formó en su rostro a pesar del severo comentario que él le había dirigido a su amigo. Ella estudió al grupo, sintiendo cómo se relajaba lentamente.

“¡Es un placer conoceros a todos vosotros!” Les saludó ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza. “Kaya agradece que os hayáis tomado un tiempo para venir a conocerla.”

“¿Así que tu eres de donde Zeno sacó lo de hablar en tercera persona?” La preguntó otro. Kaya le miró, asintiendo ligeramente. “Ah, ya veo. Mi nombre es Kija, aunque Zeno se refiere a mi como Hakuryuu. Es un placer conocerte.” Kija se inclinó ligeramente, dando un paso atrás alarmado cuando otro se adelanto, en esta ocasión tenía el pelo negro.

“La serpiente blanca es demasiado formal con todo el mundo.” Comenzó él, agitando ligeramente la mano. “Me llamo Hak, es bueno poder poner finalmente una cara al nombre sobre el que Zeno divaga a casi todas las horas del día.”

Antes de que Kaya pudiera responderle el hombre con pelo verde habló, inclinándose profundamente ante ella.

“E ignora a Hak, él no tiene modales cuando se trata de comportarse ante una dama tan hermosa como tú, señorita Kaya.”

“Zeno se lo está advirtiendo a Ryokuryuu…”

“Mi nombre es JaeHa” Continuó hablando él, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Zeno. “Y de hecho es un placer conocerte.”

“Ignora también a ojos caídos.” Gruñó Hak, agarrando a JaeHa alrededor del cuello y tirando de él lejos. “Él no tiene ningún control sobre sus costumbres de mujeriego.”

“¡Me hieres, Hak!”

Kaya se rió.

“Mi nombre es ShinAh” Habló otro de ellos, el hombre tenía unas gafas de sol en los ojos. “Encantado de conocerte…”

“ShinAh no habla mucho.” La dijo el chico más joven, agitando el brazo para llamar la atención de Kaya. “Me llamo Yoon, yo soy un apuesto chico genio. Soy el que mantiene a tu esposo vivo con comida las tres cuartas partes del tiempo.”

“¡Ah! ¡Entonces Kaya tiene que agradecértelo!”

“De nada, aunque estoy sinceramente sorprendido. Nunca imaginé que Zeno tuviera una esposa, él nunca nos dijo que estaba casado hasta ayer.” Replicó Yoon, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

“Mis padres no quieren que sea un hecho conocido.” Le respondió ella, mirando a Zeno. Zeno se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo sobre que ellos eran lo suficientemente dignos de confianza. “Porque somos jóvenes.”

“Zeno no ve el problema.” Suspiró el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¡Bueno, es un placer conocerte!” Esa voz pertenecía a la única chica del grupo, que se lanzó para sentarse a los pies de la cama, poniendo una bolsa hermosamente decorada justo al alcance de la mano de Kaya. “¡Mi nombre es Yona, encantada de conocerte, Kaya! ¡Te he traído algunas cosas!”

“¿Oh?” Kaya se inclinó hacia delante, tirando de la bolsa cerca de ella con curiosidad.

“¡Mmh! ¡Todas las chicas necesitan mimarse a sí mismas!” Declaró Yona mientras Kaya sacaba varias lociones y pequeñas baratijas. “¡Pensé que Zeno no te traería cosas buenas, así que Lili y yo pasamos horas buscando las cosas perfectas!”

“¡Zeno quiere informar a la señorita de que él trae regalos a Kaya! Pero no son tan bonitos como los regalos que la señorita ha traído.”

“¡Gracias, Yona!” Contestó Kaya, Zeno se quedó en silencio con un gesto ansioso, recostándose junto a Kaya con un zumbido contenido.

Yona sonrió, al momento después el grupo empezó una charla entusiasta, llenando la habitación.

Kaya estaba contenta con ello.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña traducción.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
